


Meat is Murder

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [16]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ellis questions Nicks music tastes, Nick just wants time to relax. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 7





	Meat is Murder

Nick sat back, reading and listening to the The Smiths. Ellis was outside working on the car, so Nick had some time to relax and do something that he enjoyed.

Within the next few minutes he was interrupted by a ridiculously attractive Ellis walking in, shirt freshly removed, covered in sweat and god knows what from the car.

"Hey Nick" he smiled, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "What cha doin'?" he asked, leaning on the back of the armchair.

"Reading. Listening to music. What happened to working on the car?"

"I'll need to duck into the shop an' grab a few parts later."

The song Meat is Murder started playing. Nick turned the page of his book.

Ellis immediately frowned. "Guess ya can't really listen to this song."

Nick raised a brow and set his book down, peering over his reading glasses. "And why can't I Ellis?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you ain't exactly a vegetarian."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well, even if I didn't eat meat I suck your dick regularly."

"Oh my god Nick" Ellis grimaced and walked back outside.

Nick just shrugged and went back, to reading. At least he would get a little more peace and quiet.


End file.
